


[ME]Unmarking 03

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Unmarking03存档





	[ME]Unmarking 03

3

　　

　　Mark从Eduardo家离开之后就疯狂地把自己丢入了工作之中，他在Facebook大楼待到了大半夜，所有人都被迫和CEO一起加班。他从技术部巡视到人事部，几乎找了所有职员的茬，惹得大家都苦不堪言，最后他黑着脸把自己锁在了办公室。

　　对着电脑根本什么都写不出来，Mark一闭上眼睛就能看到Eduardo那张瘦削倔强的脸，以及那双淡色却会吐出很多残忍话语的嘴唇。

　　——我想和你解除标记。

　　他突然没由来地感到一阵委屈，谷里都说他Mark Zuckerberg心狠，到头来心最狠的其实是Eduardo，他只用几个简单的词语就把自己打入地狱，就把自己变得不像自己。

　　电话响了，是Sean打来的，Mark木着一张脸挂断。

　　没隔几秒钟，Sean又打了过来，Mark皱着眉接了起来。

　　“Sean你最好有什么足够紧急的事，非法持有药品和诱拐未成年不算……”

　　“Mark——！！”Sean那边非常吵，应该是酒吧和舞厅之类的地方，“……War……”

　　Mark毫不犹豫地再次挂断了电话。

　　Sean没有再打来，不过他给Mark传了一条简讯，附带一张照片。

　　

　　From: Sean Parker

　　看看我遇到了谁:-D

　　PS: 附上地址[Address]，来不来随你;-/

　　[Pic]

　　

　　照片里的人是Eduardo，他靠在舞池墙壁上，红红绿绿的闪灯打在他脸上，显得光怪陆离，他身上趴着一个红头发的女人，看不清脸，仰着头像是在和他说些什么。

　　Mark一眼就认出她是昨天晚上Eduardo带回家的那个女人。

　　嫉妒瞬间就把他烧的理智全无，Mark一把摔掉自己的手机，然后抄起车钥匙下楼。

　　

　　费力挤进人群，Mark发现Eduardo一个人孤零零地坐在吧台。

　　精巧的玻璃杯在他面前摆了一个又一个，周围的喧嚣似乎影响不到他，他只是在那里安静地喝酒。

　　不知道出于什么心理，也许是要兴师问罪，也许是要宣誓主权，Mark大步走到了Eduardo身边，闻到了浓浓的青柠混合着酒精的味道。

　　“伙计，这是你朋友吗？”年轻的调酒师热情地跟Mark搭讪，“你可以把他弄走了，这家伙大概喝了二十杯*凯匹林纳（巴西传统鸡尾酒），估计已经醉到不知道自己的名字是什么了。”

　　明明知道自己快到发情期，却跑到这种混乱的地方，喝了一堆酒，故意把自己置于危险中……

　　之前那种想要对Eduardo施以暴力的情绪又重新在Mark心底沸腾起来，还有了愈演愈烈的趋势。

　　Mark咬着牙迫使自己冷静，他试探性地把手掌放到Eduardo背上，做出安抚的动作，轻声叫他的名字，“Eduardo？”

　　Eduardo抬起头瞄了一眼Mark，含糊地说，“你是谁？”

　　盯着那张红扑扑的脸，Mark一下子词穷了，他只能麻木地陈述，“你喝醉了。”

　　“等等，我知道你是谁，”Eduardo上下打量着Mark，认真地说，“你是混蛋！”

　　“哈哈哈先生，你可以和这位混蛋先生一起回家了”调酒师大笑，然后神秘地凑近，“毕竟一个快要发情的Omega这么晚还逗留在外面……是不安全的。”

　　Mark不喜欢他的语气，他觉得自己和Eduardo都受到了冒犯。

　　喝醉的Eduardo看起来那么人畜无害，Mark轻易地就把他从椅子上弄了起来。这时候的Eduardo简直听话得不成样子，他乖乖地任由Mark揽着自己，不挣扎也不反抗。不清醒的Eduardo认不出Mark，但他的身体却认得Mark的味道，他的本能促使着他要靠近自己的Alpha寻求庇护。

　　刚把Eduardo给扶上车Mark就犯了难，他很想要把Eduardo拉回自己的家，再把他扔进放满凉水的浴缸里直到他清醒，又想把他锁在自己的床上然后狠狠地操他直到把他脑袋里的酒精给操得一点也不剩。

　　最后他只是把Eduardo送回了家，Eduardo自己的家。

　　在给他盖上被子之后，Mark正准备离开，突然发生了很俗套的，在无数肥皂剧和爱情电影中出现过的场景。

　　Eduardo拉住了他的手，睡着地，无意识地。

　　但他在叫自己的名字，拖着浓郁的巴西口音，把r卷成了好几个音节。

　　Mark一瞬间感到很难过。

　　

　　基本上一夜未眠，一大早Mark就顶着黑眼圈打开了Eduardo卧室的监控。

　　他看到了难以接受的一幕。

　　Eduardo关上了窗帘，打开房间的灯，给自己注射抑制剂。

　　那根针筒看起来很粗，针尖扎在Eduardo光裸的大腿上，Eduardo甚至疼得直哆嗦，推药的手都在颤抖，脸色也越来越难看。

　　被标记过的Omega发情期不会再像以前那样频繁，而且会逐渐规律下来。但如果没有Alpha的抚慰只能让情况变得比标记前还要糟糕，普通的口服抑制剂根本起不了作用，Omega必须选择血管注射，还得随着时间的推移加大抑制剂的剂量，而过多的抑制剂也会对Omega的身体产生不小的伤害。

　　Mark忽然想起来Eduardo已经离开了将近一年。

　　注射完成的Eduardo摇摇晃晃地从床上站起来，他扔掉了药瓶和针管，又从抽屉里拿出一个小袋子，取出里面的物件。

　　——那是一个肛塞。

　　Mark屏住了呼吸。

　　黑色，尺寸不小。Eduardo很随意地把它含进了嘴里，做着简单的润滑。

　　稍显困难地爬上床，Eduardo脱下平角内裤，打开两条纤细的腿，露出中间已经有些潮湿的穴口。Eduardo勃起了，阴茎半硬的翘着，他却无暇顾及。

　　一只手抓着床单，一只手握着肛塞，Eduardo开始把它送进自己的身体里。

　　穴口的褶皱被撑开，里面过多的滑液被Eduardo的动作给带出体外，在屁股下面的床单上积了一小滩湿润。肛塞彻底被含进去以后，褶皱又重新卷拢，只在穴口留在一个外环。

　　Eduardo原本因为注射抑制剂而苍白的脸重新因为羞耻而红润了回来，他的嘴唇却白得发青。确认自己戴好肛塞后，Eduardo抱着肚子呆呆地侧躺在床上，不知道在想些什么。过后他开始后知后觉地给自己手淫。

　　Mark觉得自己从来没有像现在这样——这么恨Eduardo过。

　　他认为自己现在做的一切都没有意义，Eduardo讨厌他恨他巴不得和他划清界限，自己也同样因为Eduardo的狠心而恨上了Eduardo。

　　他不知道自己想要什么，他忽然觉得和Eduardo解除标记是个很好的办法。

　　

　　Mark睡着了，梦到了和Eduardo的初次，醒来发现自己射了一裤子。

　　——操！

　　他在心底暗骂，然后揉着自己的卷毛滚去洗了澡。

　　二十分钟后Chris打来了电话，“Mark，你那个……东南亚气象与极端天气预防组织代表会的会议还准备去吗？”

　　Mark听到这个糟心的名字正打算破口大骂自家PR给自己接了什么乱七八糟的活计，他突然想起了这是什么。

　　当然，是因为Eduardo。大概一个月前Mark黑进了Eduardo的邮箱发现他在准备竞选这个组织的副秘书长一职，就顺便打探了一下这个新成立不到一周年的小气象组织。

　　在他们联合账户下打了一笔钱，然后填了申请表，不到一周Mark就发现自己成了这个莫名其妙组织的代表之一，邮件里还通知他务必参加不久之后的第一次代表会。

　　重新打开监控看了一眼正在精心打扮的Eduardo，Mark握紧了拳头。

　　“去，我要大肆报道。”

　　

　　这个莫名其妙组织的总部设立在吉隆坡，但不知道出于什么原因，他们的第一次代表大会开在了美国，并且，非常巧合地，地址刚好选在了帕罗奥图。

　　Mark非常难得地换上了整套Prada高定西装，带上Chris，阵仗无比大地莅临某酒店会议厅。Mark异常配合记者和摄影师，耐心虚伪地回答了一系列问题，又假惺惺地表示自己热衷于研究极端天气。

　　等他走进去才发现所有人都已经到齐，一共加起来才不到二十个代表成员。

　　又很巧合地，只有Eduardo旁边才剩下了唯一一个空位。

　　Eduardo没有从头到尾都没有看他一眼。他脸上挂着公式化的笑容，一身名贵的西装衬得他修长优雅。

　　坐定以后，秘书长开始滔滔不绝，Mark收到了两条简讯。

　　

　　From: Chris Hughes

　　无论你在做什么，停下。

　　

　　From: Eduardo Saverin

　　你真幼稚。

　　

　　那种愤怒和难过的感觉再一次席卷了Mark。

　　

　　Eduardo自信的发言为他赢来了大片的掌声，而Mark根本无话可说，只得照本宣科似的念出之前背下的底稿。

　　他看得出来Eduardo很在意这个会议，因为Eduardo喜欢天气。他喜欢到，在夏天他能不眠不休地追踪各种大大小小的飓风，然后乐此不疲地写上几百篇分析报告。

　　Mark陷入了自我厌弃，可能就像Eduardo说的那样，他很幼稚，妄想用这种方式博得Eduardo的注意本身就是幼稚透顶。

　　他决定回去就退出这个对他来说毫无意义的组织。

　　

　　Mark忽略掉了那些全部的，他完全听不懂也没心思去听的，来自于Eduardo之外的‘其他人’的声音。年轻的CEO近乎神经质的盯着旁边那个人的身影，即使对方全程忽视自己。他的大脑像个真正的电脑一样高速运转，全都是之后如何过去跟他说哪怕只有一句话，或者再多一句话。

　　在近乎实质化的注视和焦虑下，时间不情不愿的一分一秒的往前走，终于，一切进行到了尽头。Mark还来不及松一口气，就开始为之后如何给Eduardo鼓掌，什么样的姿势能不被他认为是敌意担忧——赢的当然是Eduardo，还能是谁呢？再没有其他人会像他一样好了。

　　可是生活是个Bitch，它充满了一切平常看来可能喜闻乐见，亲身经历却只觉得恨之入骨的戏剧元素。

　　“我宣布，Mark Zuckerberg先生为本届东南亚气象与极端天气预防组织副秘书长。”

　　众人纷纷起立，掌声雷动。

　　Mark却坐在原位，如遭雷击。

　　秘书长拿着任命书走近，笑得一脸官方，外面的闪光灯像机关枪扫射一般闪烁进来，映射着Mark削尖而没什么表情的脸。

　　

　　“等等——”

　　Eduardo站起来，满脸的嘲讽和不可思议，他弯腰俯视还在座位上的Mark，客套的笑容终于龟裂，“你知道东南亚包括多少个国家吗？”

　　Mark突然想起，当年砸完电脑的Eduardo，就是以这个姿势和自己说话的。

　　他不知道要怎么回答，因为Eduardo看起来就像一只刺猬，囤积了十万吨TNT，易燃易爆炸。

　　“还有你们，”Eduardo挺直身体，环视四周，“清楚他是怎么样一个人吗？”Mark十分确认Eduardo其实是想用“混蛋”这个词。

　　“他给了你们多少钱？”

　　Eduardo摇着头，脸上挂着讽刺的笑，一步步往后退。他干净利落地扯下了自己脖子上挂着的成员牌，看也不看地扔在地上，“这简直太荒谬了。”

　　“Eduardo？”“Saverin先生？”……

　　在一片此起彼伏的叫声中，Eduardo头也不回地离开了。

　　

　　明确表示自己将会退出的意愿后，Mark离开了会议室，走到门口的他被一群记者团团围住，甚至比来之前还要多。

　　他们都敏锐地嗅到了八卦的味道。

　　“Zuckerberg先生，刚刚走出去的是Saverin先生吗？”

　　“你是因为他才来参加这次会议的吗？”

　　“你们和好了吗？”

　　……

　　Chris带着两名保安及时赶到，解救了被攻陷的CEO先生。

　　“我们没有和好。”Mark说得及其小声，只有身边的Chris听见了，公关大人在心底翻了一个白眼，忍住想要掐死自家老板的冲动，把他塞进了车里。

　　

　　TBC


End file.
